Fated
by mistressinwaiting
Summary: With Hinata's pregnancy behind them, Team 7 is finally reunited, but things are definitely not the same anymore. Naruto's a dad, Sasuke falls for Sakura, and Sakura... Well, her real mom's come to take her back! What's going to happen? -sequel to Passion-
1. Chapter 1: Passion Episode 2

-With Hinata's pregnancy behind them, Team 7 is finally reunited, but things are definitely not the same anymore. Naruto's a dad, Sasuke finally falls for Sakura, and Sakura . . . well, her real mom's come to take her back! Oh no! What's going to happen? And what's this about an engagement? Oh, and just when the family reunion was over… -Sequel to Passion-

* * *

**Okay, here it is! The long awaited sequel of my fanfic _Passion_! Thank you for your patience! I know I've put this off for a long time, and I'm sorry. And I'm also sorry to say that this is a flashback chapter of everything important in _Passion_. Sorry, peoples. Also, the chapters in this fanfic will also be named after songs. And peoples, my reason for that is because I feel as though people should explore new songs in some different languages. I hope you guys check out the songs I suggest because I wouldn't name my chapters after stupid songs, okay?**

**Well, anyway, this chapter is named after two songs: _Passion_ by Utada Hikaru and _Hanabi ~Episode Ⅱ~ _by Ayumi Hamsaki. And this whole fanfic is named after Ayumi Hamasaki's _Fated_.**

**Also, for those who haven't read _Passion_ yet, this little series includes some Korean and Japanese and had included some crossovers:**

**From _Inuyasha_: Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo**

**From _Prince of Tennis_: Ryoma and Sakuno**

**From _Chobits_: Chitose, Ichiro, Chii, and Freya**

**From _Tsubasa Chronicles_: Syaoran**

**Thank you for reading and please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

Passion ~Episode Ⅱ~

_"Well, Uchiha, I have to say… This is . . . well, _surprising_. I have my hands full as it is, what with the village in the state that it's in… Well, I don't really know how to explain it, but . . . there has been trouble inside the village itself. Suna is just here as an ally and is helping us protect ourselves from outside forces while we . . . anoo, _settle_ things. The jonin are all in over their heads, and Konoha 11 are . . . well, they're . . . I can't really explain it, but . . . you see . . . Ugh… How _can_ I explain this?"_

_"They're _dead_?"_

_"HELL NO!"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Oh, nice to see you back, Sasuke. Maybe you can help. With the way things are, we could sure use any extra help we can get."_

_"_Help_? For _what_?"_

_"Shizune, just bring these four to Sakura's home. I'm sure she and the rest of Konoha 11 can explain things better than we can especially since…"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"_Oh_? Kakashi! What are you doing here?"_

_"Oh, Shizune. I'm just here on some errands for Sakura and Naruto. Ramen's for Naruto. Thought it might cheer him up, you know, with everything that's going on. He's been so down lately. Sakura, too. She has it harder than him, though…"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Oh! You're back, Sasuke?"_

_"_Huh_? Oh, yeah. I forgot about him. Sasuke and his team came to Konoha about four and a half hours ago. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it, though."_

_"Gomen, gomen, but you know, with everything going on, it's kind of hard to keep up with outside affairs and things."_

_"It's fine, actually. Tsunade didn't even _notice_ that they were in her office until _after_ fifteen minutes. I can't believe how Hinata can cause this _much_ of a problem and how this could happen to _her_…"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Sakura's parents are actually pretty famous all around, and I'm sure you all have heard of them—Mihara Ichiro and Hibiya Chitose."_

_"_Who_?"_

_"You guys are such idiots! Mihara Ichiro and Hibiya Chitose are the _richest_ people in all of the Land of Fire—_richer_ than the Fire Lord! They created the Angelic Layer project and used to be part-time actors, action choreographers, filmmakers, song writers, producers, screenwriters, entrepreneurs, singers, and major big-time stock owners! They even wrote a few best-selling books!"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Hello? Who is it?"_

_"Yeah, it's me, Ino. I got the groceries, and have everyone but Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata in the living room. I've brought a few visitors, and they need to be approved of by _both_ parties."_

_"Um . . . okay."_

_"_Both parties_?"_

_"You'll understand later."_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"OH MY KAMI-SAMA! _Sasuke-kun_?"_

_"That's wonderful. Perhaps Naruto and Sakura will cheer up a little after they see him."_

_"Yeah… Until he chooses the side he's going to be on."_

_"Don't be so pessimistic, Shikamaru!"_

_"But it's _true_. The Uchiha is going to _have_ to choose a side, and he'll end up betraying one or the other for the second time."_

_"Well, as long as Sasuke doesn't leave Sakura on a freakin' _bench_ again then it'll be fine."_

_"You left Pinkie on a _bench_? Man, even _I'm_ not that cruel."_

_"Anoo . . . can this wait until later? I want to know why Konoha's in the state that it's in and why Kakashi said something about two parties and about everything that's going on here."_

_"I believe I'm speaking for everyone when I said that we all are very _glad_ you came back, Uchiha, but . . . now may not be the _best_ time. Your coming back may either stress out Haruno-san even more and break her or lessen her stress and mend her. We're all hoping for the latter but, considering what you did . . . well, I wouldn't hold it against her if she punched you into next month. Plus, with the trouble Hinata-sama has caused-"_

_"HEY! It's not like Hinata _wanted_ this to happen! She had no control of this, just like everyone else in this room! So don't make it _sound_ like Hinata did this purposely!"_

_"Alright, what's going on? I've been back no less than a _day_, and Konoha is _almost_—scratch that, _is_—a _ghost_ of what it used to be. You all are acting strange, and I want to know _why_—right _now_."_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"_Outside_, Team Hebi."_

_"Not in my _house_."_

_"I just need to talk to them, Hinata. Don't strain yourself. Please rest. We'll be back in just a few minutes."_

_"_Behave_ and then come _back_."_

_"Sakura, you should go with them. Sasuke _did_ use to be your teammate, and I bet you have a lot to say to him. Moreover, I don't think you want any _more_ supporting Naruto's side."_

_"There's no need. We've got enough people supporting us. Besides . . . I've got _nothing_ to say to him."_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"I'm not ready for you to kill me yet, Sasuke. You'll have to have a little patience, but you will get your chance after Hinata's life isn't being threatened by that _thing_."_

_"It's killing her, isn't it? She's _dying_."_

_"Yes, and it's my fault… Yes, it's _killing_ her."_

_"So why haven't you all done _anything_? Tsunade's a medical ninja, right? Just ask her to get that _thing_ out of Hinata."_

_"She won't let us."_

_"She won't _let_ you? Did you even notice the fact that she's exactly as strong as a _normal_ civilian now—maybe even weaker? How stupid are you? Hold her down and knock her out with drugs."_

_"I wanted to. Tsunade would have, but…"_

_"But _what_? You were too _noble_?"_

_"No, not noble. Her bodyguard complicated things."_

_"But Sakura's weak. You could just-"_

_"She trained under the Legendary Sucker herself, Sasuke. She's not as weak as you think anymore, and there's no way I'd hurt her again."_

_"But what's in it for the pink-haired beauty anyway? Does she _want_ your lover to die so badly?"_

_"No… It's not that… She's not like that… All of the girls are friends, closer than any of us had ever thought… She didn't even give a second thought to this when Hinata asked her for help…"_

_"But what about Hinata's _family_? Surely, they're against anything that'll _kill_ their heir."_

_"You saw Hanabi and Neji here… Their clan is . . . in debate. You saw the village in the state that it's in… The Hyuga clan had threatened to _kill_ me. It almost caused a civil war… Suna even had to send its ninja to help… Hanabi and Neji threatened to leave the clan, and so the clan is re-thinking their actions now… Sakura's parents are trying to help Hinata's father through this… He had a heart attack, you know… Even you, Sasuke, cannot hate your brother as much as I hate myself."_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Sasuke, you have to do something for me."_

_"There's _nothing_ I can do that you haven't tried yet, Naruto. It's too late for Hinata."_

_"I'm not asking you to talk to Hinata, Sasuke, but to _Sakura_."_

_"What could I possibly do? You know how much I hurt her when I left, and you saw how she treated me in there. She won't _listen_ to me."_

_"Sasuke, you know a side of her that I dare not explore… You can say things to her on a level that I don't even understand… You can make her re-think her decision… She won't listen to me—heck, she won't even let me _speak_—because she thinks I'm underestimating her. She thinks she's strong enough to pull Hinata through this, and Hinata trusts her to be there if she doesn't make it. I only need to make Sakura doubt her decision… It'll give me enough time to dissuade Hinata about this… Please . . . Sakura might _listen_ to you. She still _loves_ you, Sasuke."_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"So . . . whose side are you going to be on? Or are you going back to Oto and hiding there?"_

_"I'm not going back to Oto, Sakura. I'm _staying_ here. And I'm _not_ going to be on anyone's side. I'll just be neutral. I'm not betraying anyone again."_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Hey, I've got a question."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I was just wondering if Sakura's sisters even _look_ like her."_

_"_What_? _What_ did you just say?"_

_"I'm just saying… Sakura doesn't _look_ like her mother, Maybe she's _not_ Hibiya-san's daughter, after all."_

_"_WHAT_? Did you just _doubt_ the fact that my friend is her mother's _child_?"_

_"Well, yeah. I mean, they don't look alike _at all_—not even a _bit_."_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Appa! Why do you have to go _now_? I _need_ you _here_, at home _with_ me."_

_"Gomennasai, Sakura. But we've put off this meeting long enough. We need to go or the Fire Lord will do something terrible to Konoha. I'm sure you don't want _that_ to happen."_

_"But Appa!"_

_"Sakura, that's enough. You're our daughter, don't forget that. You're not just some girl, but you're also the heir to everything we've accomplished. You can't just get something because you _want_ it, and you can't act like a spoiled brat every time you want your father and me to stay at home. Don't forget the promise you've made to me in order to protect Hinata."_

_"I won't, Eomma."_

_"Good, that's my daughter."_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Lao-bo! You can't do that to her!"_

_"You're only saying that because you don't think of Sakura as your own daughter."_

_"_What_? You know that I love her as my own! You know that I care for her as much as I care about the rest of our daughters! You know that better than anyone!"_

_"Then don't say that _ever_ again. I've made myself clear. After this mission of hers, she is not _ever_ to be a ninja again."_

_"Lao-bo! I know Nadeshiko entrusted you with her but-"_

_"I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR YOU SAYING _THAT_ WOMAN'S NAME EVER AGAIN! If Sakura ever finds out, she'll never trust us again! You saw how hurt she was when she found out you weren't her birth father. I don't want her going through that ever again. We were only _lucky_ that she believed my late husband was her father. We won't be the second time, though, and I plan on bringing that secret with me to the grave."_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Shh, it's okay. Nobody will blame you… You've let all of your sorrow gather in your heart for such a long time… It's okay to cry… You don't have to be strong, and you don't have to act like you are… I'm here for you… I'm here… We'll get through this together…"_

_"I don't why I have to go through all of this! I don't know why this has to happen to _me_! I'm so upset, Ino! I really don't know what I'll do!"_

_"It's okay… We'll find a way… We _always_ do…"_

_"It all hurts so much, Ino… I really don't know what to do anymore… I really don't…"_

_"Daijōbu… Love is something that returns[1]… Hinata and Naruto won't forget what you're doing and what you've done for them. They won't forget your sacrifices…"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Her mom said that she had . . . accepted you as Sakura's . . . _boyfriend_…"_

_"It was probably when I had asked her out for the _millionth_ time… She _finally_ accepted… It was probably a month after that when I had to go on a mission with Hinata, just three weeks ago… The one you saw us on… That was when it happened… Hinata and I had to investigate something about an Akatsuki member causing trouble or something… It was the one in the orange mask, Tobi. We finally cornered him when he threw something kind of bomb at us. It exploded, but we only thought it was a smokescreen. The effects, though, took place a few hours after that. We were drugged, and it . . . sort of happened…"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Here, Sakura. This came in for you."_

_"It's the imperial sign of the Fire Lord… It can't be for me; it's probably for my parents."_

_"No, it's not. It was specifically addressed to you. __Well, what does it say?"_

_"It's in Korean. _'From the one who has always loved you since birth, no matter what you do. Just always remember: I'll always love you, no matter what has happened._'"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"How could Empress Nadeshiko of Fukakusa be Sakura's _mother_? The bitch's a _ninja_, for crying out loud! People who are part of the royal family look _down_ on us because we _are_ ninja! How in the world would the empress leave her daughter _here_? And to become a _ninja_? It doesn't make any sense!"_

_"Well, of course, it doesn't make sense. You don't even know the whole story yet, so shut up and listen because we're only saying this _once_! And only _once_!"_

_"Nadeshiko herself used to be a ninja but, when she was about our age, she was raped by her own brother and disowned by her family. Now before you say anything, you must know that Lady Nadeshiko loved Sakura with _all_ of her heart, even naming her daughter Aiki of Senguu—Beloved Princess of All—and she took care of Sakura for four full years. But after those four years, things became harder for Nadeshiko-san and, in turn, she was forced to ask one of her old friends to take care of Sakura. They agreed to take care of Sakura for only a short while. In that time, however, Nadeshiko married the former Fire Lord's son who later took the throne. She couldn't risk damaging her husband's image, so she had Chitose and Ichiro adopt Sakura. And because of that decision, Chitose grew cold towards her friend. She was very angry, and her anger only grew when Nadeshiko decided to erase her daughter's memories and her whole existence from her daughter's life. Chitose agreed but only because Nadeshiko promised _never_ to become involved with Aiki's life ever again."_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"They _sleep_ in the _same room_?"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Everything's fine."_

_"What did they want?"_

_"They just wanted to talk. No attack on the horizon."_

_"Good, good… But I doubt they were the ones who rang the doorbell. Who was it?"_

_"My sister, C.C., and her boyfriend, Lelouch. You remember, right? She came to visit once."_

_"Oh, yes. She's the green-haired one in that picture who loves pizza. You should get some rest, Saki."_

_"I'm fine… I was just thinking about something."_

_"What is it?"_

_". . . The family reunion."_

_"But with everything going on, how are you possibly going to _have_ that gathering?"_

_"It doesn't matter. A month from now is the _only_ day that _all_ of us are free. It's the only time of the year we can spend together as a family. Regardless of the dangers, the reunion time can_not_ be changed."_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Ahem… Cousin, Sister, meet Friends. Friends meet Cousin and Sister. Just kidding, kidding… _This_ is Kikyo, my _beloved_ cousin, and _this_ is my adopted bratty older sister, Kagome."_

_"Hey, Sakura, is that Sasuke guy your _boyfriend_ or something?"_

_"Yes, you two seem too close to each other to just be friends. And C.C. even called me late last night, telling me that you two _slept_ together."_

_"_WHAT_?"_

_"Well, _is_ he, Saki?"_

_"_I _SHOULD BE THE ONE ASKING _YOU_ THAT, KAGOME! DON'T _YOU_ HAVE A STEADY RELATIONSHIP WITH SOME GUY THAT I HAVEN'T EVEN MET YET?"_

_"Oy! Kagome!"_

_"_Kagome_… Who the Hell is _this_?"_

_"Eh-heh-heh-heh… This . . . is . . . Inuyasha."_

_"_Who_?"_

_"He's . . . [gulps] my boyfriend?"_

_"_WHAT_? HOW COULD YOU BE DATING SOME _PUNK_? JUST LOOK AT HIS HAIR! HE'S A _PUNK_! PLUS, HE'S A _DOG_! WHY WOULD YOU BE DATING _HIM_? BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, YOU BETTER TELL HIM THAT HE'S GOING TO REIMBURSE ME FOR THE WINDOW HE BROKE! _NOW_!"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"So . . . your adopted sister wants to get _married_?"_

_"She's serious about the guy… I don't really know _what_ to think…"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Tell me _now_… Did you use to date _Kikyo_?"_

_". . . Yes…"_

_"_Kisama_..! Nanda, kisama ha? You _ruined_ my family… Kagome and Kikyo grew up like sisters! They never fought like that before… Even Sakura was _disgusted_ by that sight, and she hasn't even spent more than a _week_ with them in her whole life… Do you _expect_ me to let this slide? And . . . in this situation, do you _expect_ me to give you my _blessings_?"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"C.C., you're not going to do anything _drastic_, are you?"_

_"If you mean _'drastic'_ as in kicking them out of the house then yes."_

_"C.C., you . . . you kicked them _out_ of my house?"_

_"Sakura, just let me handle this, okay? You're under too much stress as it is."_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Oh my Kami-sama! I think my water broke! I don't feel so good! I think the baby's coming!"_

_"_Aw_… Did you hear that, guys? The baby's coming…"_

_"THE BABY'S COMING?"_

_"Battle stations!"_

_"_Battle stations_?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say _'battle stations'_? What I meant was—ahem—_BATTLE STATIONS_!"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Aw, you're so _cute_… I don't understand what all the fuss was about… You two are just too _adorable_ and, to think, your daddy wanted to kill you. Yes, he _did_. Oh, yes he _did_."_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Sakura!"_

_"No! C.C., don't get close! Follow the procedures! It's a poison!"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"What's going on?"_

_"It's an emergency lockdown!"_

_"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade! Come quick! Sakura-she-I don't know what happened! Lady Tsunade!"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Her heart rate is erratic. There's clotting in the kidneys."_

_"How bad is that?"_

_"Bad _enough_."_

_"But what worries us most is the lung damage. The toxin has caused edema."_

_"What does that mean? I don't know what that means…"_

_"Fluid build-up. Essentially . . . she's _drowning_."_

_"My baby sister… My _poor_ baby sister…"_

_"How much time does she have?"_

_"Send for the rest of her family. Right now . . . we're not sure of anything. Gomen ne…"_

_"I saw _everything_, and yet . . . I couldn't do _anything_… I was only a few feet away from her, and yet . . . I'm _fine_… How could that be?"_

_"It's not a toxic gas. It's actually a powder. There's probably traces of it on her clothing. We're getting our best experts to examine it."_

_"Just tell them to work fast."_

_"First, Hinata. Now, Sakura. I can't _believe_ this is happening…"_

_"Believe it, dobe. This _is_ what's happening. Deal with it."_

_"Well, unlike you, teme, _I _actually _care_ about her."_

_"Don't you ever say that again! Unlike you, I _know_ she's going to make it through this. She's strong, Naruto. You of all people should know that."_

_"Anoo . . . did I _hear_ correctly? Did the cold, heart_less_ bastard say that he _cared_ about Sakura?"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"How did you get the poison inside the bottle and how did you get the bottle inside the house?"_

_"I did it when your sister went shopping the other day."_

_"You're lying. Sakura was unable to leave the house the other day. Tell me the truth: who—are—you—working—_for_? And who are your co-conspirators?"_

_"What are you talking about, C.C.? It's _just_ me."_

_"You're _lying_. You didn't set a _foot_ into this house—none of the security cameras caught you on tape. Now, tell me the truth: who do you have working _with_ you and who are you working _for_?"_

_"It's your choice whether to believe me or not."_

_"Then what is your goal? What purpose do you have for going after _my sister_?"_

_"My goal . . . C.C., as it's always been . . . is _you_."_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Mao _poisoned_ Sakura? But how did that happen?"_

_"We don't know how he did it, but he _did_."_

_"But there's no way he could come up with a plan like this! There has to be another person involved!"_

_"We know that, too, Hinata. Daijōbu… We'll get the people who did this to Sakura…"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"It's me, C.C."_

_"Mao…"_

_"I'll be waiting in the Forest of Death. Come alone."_

_"Still as insistent as usual…"_

_"If you don't come then I'll kill Lelouch. And you know I can do that, and I won't show mercy."_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"So . . . _this_ is where my sister's having the reunion, huh?"_

_"It would seem so…"_

_"Mada mada dane… Sakura sure knows how to pick them, huh?"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"I've rigged this place full of dynamite! Once I push this button, this whole place will go down along _with_ me! So, unless you want to die, I suggest you hand over C.C.!"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"I don't understand… What's so special about that pink-haired _bitch_?"_

_"Karin, please… She's letting us stay here out of kindness. You should treat her with such, too."_

_"There's _no way _in the world I'd do _that_! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"_

_"Then you should go rot in a hole!"_

_"Well, at least, I'd know that _brat's_ going down _first_! Kabuto assured me-_shimatta_!"_

_"Did you say 'Kabuto'?"_

_"Oh, what's it to _you_? That bitch has never done _anything_ for us! Why should we care about _her_?"_

_"Karin, if you haven't noticed, Sasuke _loves_ her."_

_"And she loves him, so you should just back off if you _really_ love the bastard."_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"He's dead!"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Yo! I turn my back for one _second_, and you break my wall?"_

_"Well, _sorry_! But I have a bit of a _crisis_ on my hands!"_

_"Fine, we'll talk about this later! Damn Uchiha, _always_ thinking the damn world revolves around him…"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Hey, Shikamaru, are you _sure_ this plan will work?"_

_"Choji, have I ever led you wrong?"_

_"No… I guess not… But this _is_ Orochimaru _and_ Kabuto fused together we're talking about here… We don't really know what we're up against, so-"_

_"Aw, just listen to him, Choji!"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"I got it! Kikyo! Release your barrier when I say so! When that happens, everyone stand back! Ino, you and Karin help Kikyo. Sasuke, I need your fire jutsu right after the barrier's gone! Shoot up as many flames as possible to burn away the miasma! Inuyasha and Kagome, I need the Adamant Barrage[2] and a Scared Arrow! And shoot them at the door!"_

_"_HUH_?"_

_"JUST DO IT!"_

_"Why you little-"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"You _left_ her! You _abandoned_ her! Do you think I'd actually let you see her? After what you _promised_ me? It's not happening… You're to stay out of Sakura's life, now and forever more!"_

_"Chitose, I know that I did wrong by leaving her… But please… She's my _daughter_! Let me see her!"_

_"No! She's not _your_ daughter! You've lost that right the moment you decided to give her to us! She doesn't even _remember_ you! I don't want her to see you at all!"_

_"But Chitose, please… I know I did wrong, but please… She's my own flesh and blood, regardless of who raised her! I can't help but want to see her and talk to her and let her know how much I love her. Please… I want my daughter back, Chitose…"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"_AHHHHHHH_!"_

_"What was that?"_

_"_That_ would be Naruto's new housekeeper."_

_"Actually, Sakura, I think he's just found his reason to quit."_

_"Oh, you're right. Then he would be Naruto's soon-to-be _ex_-housekeeper."_

_"Oh… But . . . wait… Why is he-"_

_"Oh, it's because he found my room."_

_"Hey, here's an idea! Why not let _Team Hebi _be the new housekeepers? You know, as their probation?"_

_"_WHAT_?"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"OH MY KAMI-SAMA! AHHHHH!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"_IT_ WAS MOVING!"_

_"What was?"_

_"_EVERYTHING_!"_

_"That's it! I don't care if we have to lie to Lady Tsunade to cover anything! I don't care if she tortures me until the day I die for lying! It's time we take evasive action!"_

_"Uh . . . _evasive action_?"_

_"YES, EVASIVE ACTION! DO I HAVE TO KICK ALL YOUR ASSES FOR YOU ALL TO _UNDERSTAND_?"_

_"N-n-no, ma'am!"_

_"GOOD! NOW LISTEN UP! Sasuke, _Katon_[3] the whole damn place! And everyone else, just use a destructive jutsu!"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"OH—MY—KAMI-SAMA!"_

_"What's wrong, Lady Tsunade?"_

_"Shizune, _look_! Naruto's room! It's… It's…"_

_"It's _clean_!"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Then what about you, Ryoma? What's your story?"_

_"Oh, Chitose and Ichiro are my godparents."_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"What's going on, Kikyo?"_

_"I think Nadeshiko is up to something."_

_"_WHAT_?"_

_"Are you sure about this?"_

_"Just now, I was up in Sakura's room, and I saw her holding Nadeshiko's family heirloom—that . . . that _Golden Phoenix of Dreams_ Gwansik[4]. Sakura said that it was from the Fire Lord's family and that it came in the mail. There was no name or anything, just that it was addressed to our little cherry blossom. Nadeshiko wouldn't be up to anything, _would_ she?"_

_"I . . . I don't know… Back when I traveled with her, Nadeshiko was not very outgoing because she was always in hiding. But now, she's the Fire Lord's Noble Consort. Perhaps she's changed especially now that she has enough political power to get anything she wants…"_

_"I don't think it's that much to worry about. It poses only as a small problem. Otousan and Okaasan are in the Imperial Palace right now, and I believe they're speaking to that woman. Knowing Okaasan, I don't believe she'd _allow_ Nadeshiko to continue doing this."_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Lao-bo, you need to calm down… We need to think things through. You've just told the Fire Lord's Noble Consort to back off because Sakura already has a wonderful life—not only that, but you also told her that Sakura already has a _fiancé_! Now how do you suppose it'll go if Nadeshiko actually _visits_ her?"_

_"It doesn't matter… I'm not giving Sakura back to her, not _ever_! Let alone _visit_ her… Even if it costs me my life, Sakura isn't going back to that wicked lady!"_

_"Lao-bo, you know as well as I do that . . . even if we've treated Sakura as our daughter, she isn't. She needs to know the truth… She probably wonders about her birth parents."_

_"Sakura's _my_ daughter… I won't have it any other way. I'll come up with something… I won't allow her to feel that pain ever again… I won't allow it!"_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Is that _Forehead_? With that cold, heartless _bastard_ who's actually smiling for once? And they're . . . they're . . ."_

_"_Happy_ and having _fun_? I think the heat's getting to me."_

_"Anoo . . . Kakashi, it's only sixty-six degrees today, _and_ it's windy."_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Hey, since you've asked your questions now, can I ask you something?"_

_". . . Shoot."_

_"Are you staying?"_

_"Depends on what you mean."_

_"In Konoha. With Konoha 11. With Team 7. With us. . . . With _me_…"_

_"For as long as you want me to."_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_"Yes, Syaoran?"_

_"My lady, we are ready to leave now. Will you be accompanying us?"_

_"Yes…" _I'm coming to get you back, Aiki… I'm coming for you…

* * *

**Anoo = um**

**Appa = Daddy (Korean)**

**Daijōbu = don't worry**

**Eomma = Mommy (Korean)**

**Gomen = sorry (informal)**

**Gomennasai = I'm sorry (formal)**

**Kami-sama = God**

**Kisama = you (in a insulting way; in the way that we'd say "bastard")**

**Lao-bo (not sure if correct spelling) = darling (used for your wife or husband) (Korean)**

**Mada mada dane = No, not yet; You still have a long way to go; Not good enough; Still no good; It's not over yet**

**Nanda, kisama ha = what now, bastard?**

**Shimatta = shit**

**[1] = a line from the Korean drama _Stairway to Heaven_/천국의계단/天國的階梯**

**[2] = Adamant Barrage, AKA Kongōsōha, gained from Housenki after Naraku had used the shard to make him fight Inuyasha. Able to pierce Naraku's stronger barriers; referred to as "Adamant Barrage" in the English version.**

**[3] = Katon literally means "Fire Style" as in Fire jutsu**

**[4] = a Korean ornament attached to crowns or hats (go to _Wikipedia_ and type in _List of Korean Clothing _then go to _Accessories_ and go down you'll find a picture of it)**

**Okay, first of all, I'd like to say thank for reading my chapter and fanfic. Please review, and _blah_, _blah_, _blah_… You guys all know the drill. Thank you for your time and stayed tune for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Game

-With Hinata's pregnancy behind them, Team 7 is finally reunited, but things are definitely not the same anymore. Naruto's a dad, Sasuke finally falls for Sakura, and Sakura . . . well, her real mom's come to take her back! Oh no! What's going to happen? And what's this about an engagement? Oh, and just when the family reunion was over… -Sequel to Passion-

* * *

**Alright, a new chapter! I'm sorry you guys that this took so long to make! I was busy with some other things. Also, you guys, you know how _Passion_ was based on _Breaking Dawn_? Well, you see, I wanted to incorporate one more _Twilight_ thing into the fanfic, but I didn't have space, so I had to put it in this chapter. And for you peoples who don't like too many crossover characters, I'm just going to add only a _few_ more people and that's it, kay? This chapter is named after Ayumi Hamasaki's _Game_, and please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Game

The sounds of kunai clashing could be heard. Sakura knew her teammates were fighting. She was in hiding right now. And if she were to show herself now then she'd lose. She glanced around at her surroundings. No one in sight, or so she thought. She quickly jumped out of the way as the Guillotine Sword[1] came crashing down.

Karin came shortly afterwards, delivering a punch to the cherry blossom. Sakura blocked it with her arms and returned the punch. Karin caught her fist, and Sakura noticed the shadow looming over her.

_So it had been a distraction… _She kicked Karin in the stomach, slamming the tracker-nin into a tree. _One down…_ She then jumped out of the way as Juugo punched the ground. She gathered her chakra into her hand, focusing them into her fingers. Her chakra protruded out of her fingertips. Then she pounced, attacking the nerve points in both of Juugo's arms in a manner similar to Hyuga's eight trigrams. _Two down… Now where's—_

And then she saw it, a puddle nearby. She rolled her eyes. _Oh, please…_ Suigetsu could not have made it any _easier_, but she went along with it.

"Oh, _look_, a puddle!" she exclaimed in a childish voice. "It's been so long since I jumped in one. I think I'll jump in it!" And she leaped, landing with a hard stomp into said puddle. She marched on the puddle a few couple of times and then jumped back.

The puddle slowly formed into Suigetsu who was now rubbing his head. "_Bitch_!" he yelled. "Why _the Hell _did you step on me so hard?"

Sakura giggled, but her laughter came to a stop when she heard the chidori's signature sound—the chirping of a thousand birds. There was a strong gust of wind. She knew which jutsu that was too—Naruto's Fūton: Rasengan[2]. She quickly left the three Team Hebi members, running through the fields. And in a few minutes, she saw those two rivals, charging at each other—each with a powerful jutsu aimed at the other.

"YOU _IDIOTS_!" she yelled, focusing her chakra into her fist. She punched the ground, causing a massive earthquake big enough to destroy half of Konoha. "ARE YOU TWO _TRYING_ TO KILL YOURSELVES?"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"You didn't have to punch us so hard, Sakura-chan…"

"Oh, quit whining, Naruto!" the kunoichi yelled, her arms crossed. "I'm still debating on whether or not to tell Hinata about this!"

"Please _don't_, Sakura-chan!" the Kyuubi-container got onto his knees. Ever since Hinata had given birth to his beautiful pair of twin babies, the Hyuga had gotten . . . err, _persuasive_ against our favorite shinobi. "She'd _never_ let me touch ramen again if she heard that me and Teme were fighting to the death again!"

"Ha! So you admit it! You two _were_ trying to kill each other!"

"_Anoo_ . . . well, you see, Sakura-chan—"

"YOU _IDIOT_!" Sakura would've knocked Naruto into next month if the Uchiha hadn't held her back, but even Sasuke had trouble preventing the kunoichi from ramming her fist into the dobe's face.

"Well, it looks like Pinkie won _this_ round." Suigetsu chuckled. He let out a small "_Itai_" then rubbed his head.

"Well, would you have expected anything less?" Juugo asked. "She's been training with almost _everyone_ from her academy class. Of course, she has gotten better in these past few days."

Karin hmped. "Hey, Haruno! Just you wait! I'll repay you for that kick to my stomach next time around!"

"Yeah, _as if_!" the rosette-haired girl retorted. "You're the one who trained me to sense chakra, after all. Unless you've got a new trick up your sleeves, there's _no way _you're pulling the wool over my eyes!" _Plus, with my mom coming back soon, there might not even _be_ a "next time"…_

Sakura tried to hide her remorse, but she knew that, sooner or later, her friends were going to find out. After all, Tsunade hadn't taken her resignation too well.

_"Sakura, what's _this_?" The Hokage held an envelope in her hands. On that sachet were the characters "_辞職願い_."_

_"Just what it says, shisou…" Sakura answered, keeping her head high and the tears from falling. "It's my letter of resignation…"_

_Tsunade slammed her fist onto her desk. "_Why_?" she snarled._

_". . . Shisou, please don't look into this. I—"_

_"Don't give me that crap!" Tsunade yelled. "Sakura, you're my apprentice! You can't just tell me that! You know I see you as a daughter! Now if something is bothering, you surely can tell me! I—"_

_"Shisou, _please_…" Sakura pleaded. "Just trust me on this… I—"_

_"Just . . . go…" Tsunade didn't even look at her. "Leave!"_

Tears had threatened to fall that day, and they threatened to fall today, too. Sakura had disappointed her mentor, she knew that. That day, Tsunade couldn't even bare to look at her. That had hurt Sakura the most. She should've given her mentor more of a reason than that, more time to prepare… It was for that same reason that Sakura had been training with almost everyone in Konoha 11. She just wanted to spend some more time with them…

"-Head! _Forehead_!"

"_Huh_?" She snapped out of her thoughts. "Ino-pig? When did you get here?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Ino said, putting her hands on her hips. "Maybe . . . a few_ minutes _ago while you were zooming out to who knows when?"

"Gomen, gomen…" Sakura said, her face turning pinkish. "Now why are you here?"

"Well, since your family reunion and Kagome's wedding are coming up, you won't have much time to yourself."

"Yeah, _and_?"

"And we haven't had a game in a while now, so—"

Sakura scoffed, a disbelieving smile on her face. "_No way_! The guys actually _agreed_ to another game?"

"Hm-mh," Ino nodded her head vigorously. "They want a rematch."

"_WHAT_?" Naruto could hardly believe it. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Hey, don't leave us out!" Suigetsu said. "What are you guys talking about?"

"A nice game of kunoichi vs. shinobi ninja-ball," Sakura and Ino answered.

"Do we _have_ to?" Naruto asked, almost complaining.

"You're just afraid of getting your ass kicked by a group of kunoichi!" Ino yelled. "Party-pooper!"

"Yeah, what happened to that spunk you had when you almost tried to kill Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Well, that's different!"

"Are you saying we kunoichi are _weak_?"

"No, no! I'm just saying—"

And all the while, Team Hebi were wearing confused expressions. And all Sasuke knew was that he was going to be dragged into _another_ annoying thing.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"So . . . you guys are coming along?"

"Of course, we are, Pinkie!" Suigetsu exclaimed, pushing Karin along, while Sasuke and Juugo just walked with Sakura. "After all, we—"

"And by '_we_,' you mean _you_." Karin said.

"No, by '_we_,' I mean _we_. _We_ want to see what you guys are playing."

"Okay," Sakura shrugged, "suit yourselves. You guys going to play?"

"Nope, but Sasuke is." Juugo answered.

The cherry blossom glanced at her teammate. "You _are_? Okay, what did Naruto do or say to you?"

"He got on his knees and _begged_ me to—and I quote—'_save his and the rest of the males of Konoha 11's pride_.'"

"He said _that_?"

The Uchiha nodded his head.

"Did he even explain the game to you?"

He _hn_ed.

"Daijōbu," Sakura smiled. "We'll explain the rules for you . . . newbie."

"Hn…" He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Can't wait."

Sakura smiled wistfully. She led Team Hebi through the tall, wet ferns and draping moss. They were walking for a while. Karin, too. She had gotten tired of Suigetsu pushing her during the first half mile of the walk and began supporting herself. And then after another half mile, they were there on the edge of an enormous open field right in the middle of the forest surrounding Konoha.

The others were already there. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Shizune were sitting on a bare outcropping of rock. They were the closest to the group, about a hundred yards away. Much farther were Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, and Shino. They looked as if they were discussing a battle strategy. Lee and Naruto were a few yards away from them, appearing to throw something back and forth. Choji was sitting in the braches right next to the field with Hinata and Naruto's twins in his hands. They were helping him stuff food into his mouth. C.C. and Kankuro were there, too. Kakashi and Yamato were down in the field. They looked as if they were marking bases.

"Sit with Choji if you're watching." Sakura told the group, and Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo went to into the trees.

"Okay, peoples!" Sakura yelled, her hands cupped over her mouth. "After the so-many _failed_ attempts from the boys to _try_ and defeat the undefeated kunoichi, Sasuke's going to be helping the boys' side this time!"

"Alright!" Tenten said, smirking. The kunoichi walked—almost gaited gracefully in a waltz—over to Sakura. "It's going to be interesting this time. Too bad Tsunade isn't here."

"Where is she?"

"She said she was busy," Shizune answered. "I'll be substituting as referee."

"Oh, okay." But Sakura was a bit saddened by the fact that the woman didn't show up. _Guess she's still mad at me…_ "So . . . who's batting _first_?"

"Boys' side," Hinata answer, a smile on her face.

"_Nice_," Sakura said. She turned to Sasuke. "It's easy. You just need to hit the ball with the bat when you're up. Then while it's flying you run to the base as the catcher on the team goes after it. However, the rest of the opposing team will be trying to hit you with their jutsu, so you'll need to be careful or else you're out. And if the catcher gets the ball _before_ you get to the base, you're also out. Easy enough?"

Sasuke grunted.

"Good luck then," she kissed him on the check. "You'll need it."

She reached for Ino's hand, and they darted toward the oversized field with the other kunoichi except for Shizune. Kakashi and Yamato went up to join Choji in the seats.

Naruto snickered as he and the rest of the guys came over. "Teme, you're going up after me, so just watch and observe for now. And by watching, I don't mean checking out your girlfriend." He got a black eye for that. "I was _kidding_!"

"So, how do you all manage to lose against _five_ kunoichi?" Sasuke asked.

"Just watch," Shikamaru said. "The girls may be troublesome on missions, but that's _nothing_ compared to their game playing."

"Alright, enough chattering." Shizune said, holding the bat. "Time to play. Who's up first?"

"I am!" Lee said, almost jumping up and down, as he took the bat from the medic. He walked into his position.

"Alright," Shizune said. "Batter up!"

Sakura held the ball, positioned right in the middle of the field. She stood straight, deceptively motionless. Her eyes scanned her surroundings to see where her teammates were. It would seem like she could predict where the ball would land as she motioned with her head to Temari, mostly likely the catcher on the girls' team, where she should stand. The whole exchange took only a few seconds. She held the ball in both hands at her waist and then, like the strike of a cobra and with the inhuman strength Tsunade had taught her, her right hand flicked out. The ball flew quicker than even Sasuke could run, but somehow the bat made it around in time to smash the invisible ball. The crack of impact was shattering and thunderous, and Lee started to run. The ball shot like a shooting star above the field, flying high into the air, and Lee passed the first, second, and third bases. Temari leaped into action then, her eyes on the ball. She jumped onto her opened fan and flew.

"They're not even _doing_ anything," Karin said from where she sat, referring to the rest of the kunoichi.

"Just wait," Choji said. "The girls only attack in the last stretch to home base if they think it'd be unnecessary to waste their energy."

And just as he said it, Tenten sprung into action as Shizune's eyes kept shifting back and forth from Temari's hand and Lee who was now in the mist of Tenten's shower of weapons. He was so close, but then…

"Out!" Shizune cried in a clear voice.

Team Hebi stared in disbelief as Temari closed her fan, fell from almost more than a hundred feet in the air, and landed on her feet in a graceful stance just a mini-second before Lee touched the last base—the ball in her hand.

"The boys may have more players who are stronger and faster," Choji explained, "but with Sakura as the girls' director, their game-plays are better than even Shikamaru's best battle strategies."

The game continued. It was almost impossible to keep up with the speed at which the ball flew. Sakura kept whipping it, and the boys kept hitting it harder, but Temari was quick to follow, and the rest of the kunoichi were smart enough to intercept the batter.

"Safe," Shizune called in a calm voice.

Naruto had scored the first point for the boys, but he was the third one up, so it wasn't anything surprising for the shinobi. Sasuke was up now, and Sakura knew her team was playing in unknown territory. She twirled her fingers, a signal to Temari to keep herself ready for anything and a signal for the rest of the kunoichi to team up.

And when Sakura threw the ball, Sasuke played intelligently. Using his sharingan, he was able to copy a bit of Sakura's strength, sending the ball back twice as fast and keeping the ball low, out of the rest of Temari's always-ready hand in the outfield, scoring again for the guys.

The next person up, however, for the boys' side was Shikamaru. When she saw this, Sakura let out a chime of laughter before throwing the ball. But Shikamaru didn't even try to hit it, just standing there to yawn, and the ball smacked into Shizune's hand.

"Strike one!" the medic yelled, hurling the ball back into Sakura's waiting hands, as a chrous of groans came from the boys' side.

The cherry blossom threw the ball again and, this time, Shikamaru did hit it except . . . it landed right back into Sakura's hands.

"Three outs," Shizune yelled. "Switch!"

The two teams switched, Sai was pitcher now.

"So . . . how do the girls win?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed. "Just watch, Teme. Sakura knows our weaknesses well. She and the rest of the kunoichi play with them."

Hinata was the first to bat for the girls' side. And when Sai threw the ball, Hinata hit it far into the forest. Lee went after it as Hinata started running. Kiba and Shino were guarding first base, and they had their jutsu ready, but…

"You . . . you two wouldn't hurt _me_, right?" Hinata asked, stopping completely. She was pouting and putting on her puppy-dog eyes.

And though the two shinobi had seen this trick a number of times before, they couldn't help but get out of Hinata's way. And as she skipped all the way to home base, using the same trick, Sasuke immediately knew what Naruto meant by having Sakura and the rest of the kunoichi play with their weaknesses.

The game went on. Ino had went up next. She ran all the way to third base before Lee caught the ball. Then it was Tenten. She hit the ball far into the air, but she was a bit slower than most of the kunoichi. Neji and Naruto stood in her path, but Ino knew what to do. She used her mind-transfer jutsu, and Naruto started punching Neji. Temari was up after the weapons mistress. And when the boys began to block her path, she just used her fan to blow them out of her way.

Once Sakura was up, the girls had two outs and two points. Sai signaled for Lee to be ready to run, and he signaled for the rest of the boys to be ready for any tricks. He threw the ball and, when Sakura hit it, it flew all the way into the branches. Lee ran up the trees, and Sakura started running to first base. Kiba and Shino were the first defense, but Sakura quickly created two shadow clones of herself. Her clones kept those two busy, and she ran towards second. Shikamaru was the next. She ran right towards him then she pushed off her feet and made a great leap in the air. She passed second, and now she was facing Neji. She punched the ground just as he was about to use rotation, and he fell into the crater. Sakura was now racing to home base. Sai had gotten off of the pitcher's mound to help Sasuke and Naruto. But when Sakura saw that she was surrounded, she stopped in her tracks.

_What is she planning? _they all thought.

She threw her head into her hands. "Naruto," she cried, crocodile tears rolling down her face. "You told me that you'd protect me from whoever would hurt me, and yet . . . how could you side with Sai and Sasuke and team up to hurt me? You promised me, and yet . . . you'd . . ." Her voice trailed off as her cries got louder.

"Aw, don't cry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran to her side, despite Sai's protests. "I—"

Sakura grabbed his arm. "Gotcha!" She smiled and then hurled him towards Sasuke and Sai.

"Wow, Pinkie's a good actress!" Suigetsu commented, and Karin and Juugo nodded their heads in agreement.

Sakura made a leap, jumping on Naruto's head, and then she ran to home base. But then just a step away, she suddenly gasped, "Stop." The kunoichi stood from their seat. Karin included.

Lee jumped out of the forest, ball in his hand. "Sakura-san?"

"I can't believe I didn't see before…" Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke was by her side in seconds. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

The rest of the guys closed in as Sakura yelled, "Choji, Juugo, get Hinata's children out of here!"

"Karin," she yelled out as the two ran away with Rukia and Ichigo (A/N: the children's names for anyone who doesn't know). "How many are there?"

"Two—no, wait, _three_!" the red-head yelled back.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Hinata asked.

"I had the perspective wrong before," the kunoichi said. She yelled back to Karin, "How soon?"

"Less than five minutes," Karin said as she, Suigetsu, C.C., Kakashi, and Yamato jumped down from the branches.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino asked.

"People," Karin answered for the kunoichi, "with an enormous amount of chakra." Her eyes widened when she realized something. "They're . . . _guards_ . . . of the Fire Lord's Imperial Family."

C.C., Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Shizune's eyes widened at that. Was it _that woman_?

"Let them come," Suigetsu said. "There's enough people here to take them on."

"Let's just continue the game," Kakashi said. "If they're just the Imperial Family's guards then we have nothing to fear."

"Or better yet, let's just leave," C.C. suggested, tugging on Sakura's arm. "Okay? We shouldn't get involved. Let's—" Her breath stopped, and her eyes zeroed in on the right field.

The others turned in the same direction, hearing sounds of passage much too faint for ears of civilians.

They emerged one by one from the edge of the forest, ranging a dozen meters apart. The first male into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the front. He oriented himself around the taller, dark-haired man in a manner that clearly displayed who led the pack. The third was another man. A lighter blonde than even Ino was. They closed ranks before they continued cautiously toward the ninja.

The man in front was as tall as Sasuke and a brunette, a hair color that almost matched Neji's. He was almost as serious as the dark-haired man behind him. He wielded no weapon. The second man's hair color and style almost matched Sasuke's completely, but he was almost as tall as Juugo was. He was of medium build, hard-muscled, and carried a sword. The last man—the blonde—smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth. He was the one that stepped toward the shinobi.

"We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice. "I'm Fai, and these are Syaoran and Kurogane." He gestured to the people beside him.

C.C. just glared at the men.

"Sorry, we don't give our names out to people." Yamato said. "Protocol."

"Oh, there's no need to apologize. We understand." Fai said as his eyes glanced over the group of shinobi. His eyes slightly widened when he saw the green-haired woman. "Lady C.C.? Is that _you_?"

Sakura glanced at her older sister. Did she know these people? It would seem so…

C.C. tried to smile. "In the flesh… How have you three been?"

"Just delightfully wonderful," Kurogane, the dark-haired one, answered. He then caught a glance at Sakura. _That's…!_

Recognizing their target, Syaoran and Kurogane lurched one step forward into a crouch. C.C. and the rest of the kunoichi stepped in front of Sakura, Naruto bared his teeth, and Sasuke's sharingan activated as the others tensed. Would a battle start?

"Kurogane! Syaoran!" Fai scolded. "You should not attack so recklessly! We are only to be scouting the area."

"But that _girl_—"

"_LEAVE_!" C.C. yelled, surprising the group of shinobi. "What are you three even doing here? Nadeshiko's—"

"That's Empress to you," Syaoran snapped.

"I don't _care_!" C.C. shrieked. "Whatever position she holds now doesn't make up for what she did to us! So, pass along this message to her: '_I haven't forgiven her, and I never will. If she expects my forgiveness then she better be willing to beg for it._'"

Though the shinobi were surprised by the green-haired witch's words, they said nothing, keeping their eyes focused on the three. But Sakura continued to stare at her sister. Just exactly what had the Empress do to make her so mad?

* * *

**Gomen = sorry [informal]**

**Itai = ow; ouch**

**Shisou = master (as in teacher)**

**[1] = Zabuza's sword, now Suigetsu's**

**[2] = an original jutsu created by Naruto Uzumaki, expanding on the original concept for the Rasengan: mixing one's chakra element with the Rasengan, emphasizing the combination of the highest forms of Shape Transformation and Nature Transformation.**

**Yay! I finished this chapter! Yay me! And you guys, these crossover characters are going to stop soon, but I want your opinions. Should I skip the family reunion completely and just have one of the characters say something about it or should I actually type that up into a chapter?**

**Also, I made a new fanfic—actually, a _Clamp_-styled series. You know how _xxxholic_ and _Tsubasa Chronicles_ crossover with each other? Well, my new series _Shinobi_ has two stories that crossover with each other. One of them is more about NaruHina while the other is SasuSaku, and it's basically my view of how _Shippuden_ should go. Check it out if you have time, kay?**

**Thank you and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Soon…

-With Hinata's pregnancy behind them, Team 7 is finally reunited, but things are definitely not the same anymore. Naruto's a dad, Sasuke finally falls for Sakura, and Sakura . . . well, her real mom's come to take her back! Oh no! What's going to happen? And what's this about an engagement? Oh, and just when the family reunion was over… -Sequel to Passion-

* * *

**Yay, a new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated this in a long while, but I was busy, and I got back from vacation just a few days ago (actually, a week now, I actually started this a while ago but couldn't finish it) and yeah… Here's the chapter! It's short, but I couldn't come up with much for it. It's kind of rushed, too. Sorry . . . again. I really hope you guys like it… This chapter is named after the song in _Thumbelina_. I just named it this because a lot of things are going to be happening soon, and blah, blah, blah. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Soon…

As Sakura glanced over the golden Gwansik she held in her hands, she couldn't help but recall the events that had taken place in the field earlier today.

_"I don't care!" C.C. shrieked. "Whatever position she holds now doesn't make up for what she did to us! So, pass along this message to her: 'I haven't forgiven her, and I never will. If she expects my forgiveness then she better be willing to beg for it.'"_

Sakura herself had been frightened by her sister's anger. And when she had asked C.C. for an explanation, the green-haired witch just gave a plain "You shouldn't get involved, Sweetie. It'll just stress you out."

That had left Sakura with even more questions. Just exactly who was this Empress? And what had she done to wrong her sister so?

"How long have you been there?"

"Only a few minutes," the Uchiha answered, jumping into her room from an opened window. "What did your sister tell you?"

"Nothing much," the kunoichi answered. "Just for me to mind my own business."

"…?" which translated to "_She said that_?" in Uchiha language.

"No… She told me not to get involved because it'd stress me out." She sighed. "You know, sometimes . . . I think she just worries a bit _too_ much about me."

"Well, she _is_ your sister. Isn't that her job?"

"Yes… But sometimes I think she's stressed out more than _I _am."

"You shouldn't worry about it too much," the Uchiha told her. "Your sister will tell you what's on her mind in time."

Sakura sighed again. "You know… For some reason, I find that very hard to believe. C.C.'s not as easy as Hinata or Ino. She's hard to read… And it only gets harder from there. If she doesn't want anyone poking into her business then it'll stay that way…"

"Then you're forgetting something."

"_Oh_?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"You're a kunoichi. Stealing secrets is what you're supposed to be good at."

"You obviously don't know C.C.. She—"

"Sakura! Oh, Sasuke, I didn't know you were here too."

_Speaking of her… _"Eonni, waegurae? Why are you here? Is something the matter?"

"They're back!"

Sakura just stared at her sister. "Wh-who's back, C.C.?"

"Eomma and Appa! And they've brought Chii and Freya with them!"

"_Really_?" Sakura stood from her seat, happiness clearly written on her face. She ran out of the room seconds later.

C.C. smiled. "She may be eighteen (A/N: if I had said anything about Sakura's age being a different number, forget it. She's eighteen), but she's still a child in so many ways." However, her smile fell when she saw the Gwansik. She didn't know how long she was staring at that thing or even the face she had on. Her hands rolled into fists, and her eyes narrowed.

"You're hiding something…"

"_Mwo-rago_?" C.C. scoffed at the Uchiha's accusation. "What makes you say that?"

Sasuke didn't answer her question. "Say what you will and deny all that you want, but I _will_ get to the bottom of this."

"Fine, I just have one request."

The Uchiha didn't reply.

"Just don't tell Sakura if you find out the truth. I don't want to see that hurt look on her face, and I'm willing to bet neither do you."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Appa! Eomma! You're back!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw her parents into a bear hug.

"_Aigu_…" Chitose _tsk_ed. "We were only gone for a few weeks. Did you really miss us that much?"

"Ye, Eomeoni…" Sakura smiled.

"Lao-bo, why are you scolding Sakura for that?" Ichiro asked. "Weren't _you_ the one who wanted to hurry home to see her?"

Chitose playfully slapped her husband's shoulder. "_Aigu_, _aigu_. You always side with her."

Ichiro chuckled.

"How have you been, Sakura-chan?" Freya asked.

"Just fine, Oneesama." Sakura answered. "And you and Chii?"

"Chii and Freya have been just fine." the other Chobits twin said.

Sakura giggled. "That's good." She turned to her parents. "But I think there's something you need to hear first."

The four looked at her as if she had grown two heads.

Sakura's giggles filled the room again. "Daijōbu!" she said. "It's nothing really bad. Appa and Eomma just have to give their blessings."

The four exchanged glances. Whatever on earth was Sakura talking about?

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Nani? _Kon'in_?" Chitose asked.

"Hai, Okaasan…" Kagome said, unable to meet her mother's eyes.

Ichiro cleared his throat, still recovering from the shock. "Kagome and—Inuyasha, was it?"

"Hai." Inuyasha answered.

"Are you two sure about this? Marriage isn't a small matter. It's a very big one. You two need to be ready for the commitment."

"Otousan," Kagome said. "I promise you it won't end in a divorce. You have my word."

"I'm not worried about that," Ichiro explained. "This man used to be your cousin's boyfriend. You can see where this is going, _no_?"

Kagome had nothing to say on that matter.

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

Sakura paced around the living room, biting her finger, while Kikyo fidgeted in her seat.

"Oh, quit it, you two." Ryoma said. "Whether or not Daibo and Daifu give Kagome and Inuyasha their blessings, it won't help it if you two fret so much."

The two cousins just glared at the boy for making such a comment before returning to what they were doing.

"Why is it taking so long?" Kikyo asked.

"You don't think my parents—"

"Oh, Sakura, please stop worrying." C.C. said. "If Kagome doesn't get their blessings, it's not your fault. Sooner or later, they would have found out Inuyasha used to be Kikyo's boyfriend. It's better to let the skeletons out of the closet before they are discovered."

"Right…" _But still, if I hadn't told Eomma about that, would this have been easier for Kagome?_

It was then that Kagome and Inuyasha came out of the room.

"How did it go?" Kikyo asked, standing from her seat.

They didn't answer.

Sakura walked up to her adopted sister, holding her hands. "Kagome . . . naze anata wa nai teiru no desu ka?" she asked.

The girl wiped away her tears. "Naka . . . naide hai rarenai…"

"_Why_?" C.C. asked. "Did our parents not accept your marriage?"

Kagome didn't answer. She just continued to wipe away her tears.

Sakuno gasped. (A/N: I didn't make a spelling error there. Sakuno is Ryoma's girlfriend, just in case you were wondering.)

"Daijōbu, Kagome." Kikyo said. "I'll go talk to them. I'll make sure they—"

But Kagome grabbed Kikyo's arm before she could walk out of the room. "That won't be necessary, Kikyo…"

"But Kagome…"

"Girls, you better get your bridesmaid dresses ready."

Everyone just looked at Kagome funny. What was she saying? Was she giving up so early?

"We're going to have a wedding!"

And soon, the room was filled with squeals and congratulations.

"I'm so happy for you, Kagome!" Sakura yelled.

"_Aigu_!" Chitose came into the room then, followed by her husband. "Must you all make so much noise? It's nothing to get so worked up about."

Sakura hugged her mother. "Gomawoyo, Eomma!"

"_Aigu_… It's not like you're the one getting married." Chitose said. "Besides, you guys already had everything planned out. How could I let all of your troubles go to waste?"

Ichiro chuckled. "Stop making excuses, Lao-bo… I know you must be happy, too. I still remember when Kagome was such a small girl… That was years ago, but it still feels like yesterday."

"Yes… Yes, it does…" Chitose said, wiping away a tear that had rolled down her face and stroking Sakura's hand. Even if she had so many adopted children, Sakura was her most precious. Even though it was Kagome was the one getting married, Chitose's first thought was always her pink-haired girl.

"So!" Sakura said. "When's the wedding?"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

Sakura couldn't help but smile. Her family reunion was tomorrow, and Kagome's wedding would be the day after. Not to mention, Hinata's pregnancy was behind them now, and Sasuke was back in Konoha… Oh, my… It would seem like this month was a time of happiness for the kunoichi.

"Could you stop your giggling?"

Sakura sat up, still smiling. "Well, _sorry_! But it's not _every day_ when I hear my sister is getting married in two days… I'm just so happy!"

"Yeah, I could tell that just from the look on your face."

"Sasuke-kun, stop cramping my mood! It's not nice, you know!"

The Uchiha just smirked. "So," he said, "When are you going to introduce me to your parents?"

Sakura's smile disappeared, being replaced by confusion. "What . . . what do you mean? They already know you…"

"I mean, when are you going to introduce me as your boyfriend?"

Sakura's eyes widened, and her face turned horribly red. "W-w-well . . . that . . . I . . . I . . . I haven't figured it out yet."

"How about tomorrow?"

"_What_? At the reunion? But . . . I . . ."

Sasuke's smirk seemed to have grown. "Don't worry. I'm not going to put the spotlight on you. You already have to perform a few songs for your relatives. I won't put any extra pressure on you."

Sakura smiled and hugged the Uchiha. "Arigato, Sasuke-kun!"

"So . . . what _are_ you going to be performing?"

"Oh, just a few songs and a few dances here and there… Nothing much, really…"

"Well, you do know that all of Konoha 11 is going to be watching, right? And that Tsunade is going to be recording it?"

"I . . . I . . . that—" Sakura stammered, unable to find the correct words.

The Uchiha kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, that's why I'm leaving early so that you can get an early rest."

"_Sasuke-kun_!"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in."

The door opened then closed.

"C.C.? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Eomma…" C.C. sat on the bed. "Nadeshiko . . . she's sent her elite guards to Konoha."

Chitose's eyes widened, and she trembled. "_Mwa-rago_?"

"They came today, and they've already seen Sakura. Eomma, what is that woman up to?"

Chitose shook her head. "I don't know… I don't know…"

_"I want my daughter back, Chitose…"_

She almost fell backwards if C.C. hadn't caught her. "_Eomma_!"

"She . . . she wants to take Sakura back!" Chitose gasped.

"_WHAT_?" C.C. almost shrieked. "Oh, Kami-sama… Are you sure about this?"

Chitose didn't say anymore on the matter. "C.C., you need to promise me… Promise me you won't let your sister know about this… She can't know about that woman…"

"_Eomma_!" C.C. was in tears. She hated seeing Chitose like this.

"Promise me!" Chitose pleaded. "Sakura can't know about Nadeshiko! If she does, I'm afraid she'll be hurt… I don't want to see that, C.C.! You need to promise me that you'll protect her, C.C.!"

"_Eomma_…"

"I won't give Sakura to that woman! I just won't let that happen! Sakura's _my_ daughter! I won't let her feel that kind of pain ever again!"

And outside of the window, Sasuke had seen enough. Just exactly who was this Nadeshiko person?

* * *

**Aigu = damn; ah; my god (Korean)**

**Daibo = godmother**

**Daifu = godfather**

**Eomeoni = Mother (Korean)**

**Eonni = older sister (Korean)**

**Gomawoyo = thanks (Korean)**

**Kon'in = marriage**

**Mwo-rago = what (Korean)**

**Naka naide hai rarenai = I can't help but cry**

**Naze anata wa nai teiru no desuka = why are you crying?**

**Okaasan = mother**

**Oneesama = older sister**

**Waegurae = what's wrong; why; what's the matter; what are you doing? (Korean)**

**Ye = Yes (Korean)**

**Whew, it's done, but it's really short, isn't it? I'm so sorry, peoples! I'm going to do better on the next chapter! I promise! And I'd like to take this time to promote my oneshots.**

**_Always with you_: In which, fate plays its hand and Sasuke and Sakura need to part once more. This is somewhat based on the ending of _Spirited Away_. My sisters think it's good, but I want to hear you guys' opinions on it, 'kay?**

**_APPEARS_: In which, Hinata sees Naruto all alone at the ramen stand. A NaruHina fanfic with major SasuSaku and minor Saino and ShikaTema, 'kay? I already have a few reviews on that one, but I want to get more.**

**_Momentum_: In which, Calcifer's days have gotten tedious. A fanfic after the plot of _Howl's Moving Castle_. I tried to make it as funny as possible, but I also tried to keep it as if the author had wrote it. Please tell me what you think of it!**

**_Real Emotion_: In which, Yubaba's true feelings are shown. This is truly the shortest thing you'll ever read on this website. My sisters had actually come up with the idea, I just expanded it.**

**_Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave_: In which, the title tells you how Chihiro feels. This is just something I wrote about the ending of _Spirited Away_. It's a bit sad…**

**Thank you, you guys! I hope those oneshots will keep you busy until my next chapter!**

* * *

_**POLLS**_**!**

**Okay, here's the thing. My sisters were watching _Spirited Away_ again and realized that they loved the couple Chihiro and Haku, and now they want me to put Chihiro and Haku into this fanfic. Would you guys like that?**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Look Back

-With Hinata's pregnancy behind them, Team 7 is finally reunited, but things are definitely not the same anymore. Naruto's a dad, Sasuke finally falls for Sakura, and Sakura . . . well, her real mom's come to take her back! Oh no! What's going to happen? And what's this about an engagement? Oh, and just when the family reunion was over… -Sequel to Passion-

* * *

**Hooray! _Finally_, a new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I had this new fanfic _Akatsuki no Kuruma_ to finish, and I had to start its sequel _Toki no Sabaku_. Those two became really famous (and by famous, I mean lots of people were reading it) in a _really_ short time—quicker than even _Passion_ had started out. **

**Speaking of which, I want to address something. _Passion_ was my _first_ fanfic, yes, but I only wrote it as an experiment, and it was really a crack for me and my sisters. A lot of its wording and plot is from _Breaking Dawn_ just with twists from the _Naruto_ world. I'm not really proud of it, though I thank you all who like it. So I'm going to try and make this into a _better_ fanfic, one that's dramatic in my own _original_ vision and one that's also funny. However, I cannot start making repairs until the next chapter since this chapter needs to be rushed. This chapter can't really connect with the last one without seeming a bit "_not worth anybody's time_," and I apologize for that. The _Inuyasha_ and _Prince of Tennis _crossovers are stopping and going back to their own respective anime after the next chapter, I believe, but there are a few that I need to keep to continue this story. The Korean language, though, is staying.**

**Oh, and last note here… This chapter is based off of Ayumi Hamasaki's song of the same name because I will _so_ not look back and continue this fanfic on such a bad start. I'm off to a new start (as my profile pic shows), and I _will_ make it better, you guys!**

**Thank you and, without further ado, here's the next chapter of _Fated_!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Don't Look Back

"I wonder what Sakura-chan's got planned."

"Oh, Naruto… Just be patient," Hinata said, Rukia in her hands while Ichigo was in the blonde's. "It'll be revealed once she starts her performance."

"There's no need to scold me, Hinata-chan," Naruto said. Then he glanced at Sasuke and added, "I think there's someone _else_ who's more eager to see his girlfriend up on stage. Bet he's already got some dirty—"

And that's when Naruto got a new black eye, and his kids started laughing at him.

Hinata shook her head. "Oh, Naruto…" _When will he learn? If he keeps teasing Sasuke like this, I might have to start looking for a new guy…_

It was that moment that an organ began playing a soft and gentle melody as the spotlights all pointed in one direction. Once everyone turned their attention towards the light, the music came to abrupt halt.

MARIA

愛すべき人がいて/Ai subeki hito ga ite/_There is someone I should love;_

キズを負った全ての者達.../KIZU wo otta subete no mono-tachi.../_every person who has ever been hurt..._

The lights all pointed to the stage, and Sakura rose from underneath, wearing a white satin wedding dress (complete with a veil); her hands almost in a praying manner as another tune started playing.

周りを見渡せば/Mawari wo mi watase ba/_As I look around,_

誰もが慌ただしく/Dare mo ga awatadashiku/_everyone busily_

どこか足早に通り過ぎ/Doko ka ashibaya ni toori-sugi/_hurries on by._

今年も気が付けば/Kotoshi mo ki ga tsukeba/_I noticed that this year, too,_

こんなにすぐそばまで/Konna ni sugu soba made/_the signs of winter_

冬の気配が訪れてた/Fuyu no kehai ga ototsureteta/_have come very soon._

And then from both sides of the stage, the bridesmaids came into the show—Ino and Kagome on one side, and C.C. and Kikyo on the other.

今日もきっとこの街のどこかで/Kyou mo kitto kono machi no doko kade/_Again, somewhere in this city today_

出会って目が合ったふたり/Deatte mega atta futari/_two people will meet and fall in love;_

しく幕が開けてく/Hageshiku maku ga aketeku/_the curtains are violently opened._

Ino and C.C. knelt down as Sakura began walking on the long runway that cut the audience in half—one half on Sakura's left, one half on her right. And as she walked, the music became an upbeat but still cold pop-assemblage. And as she walked, the veil she wore was revealed to be much longer than it looked. One by one, the bridesmaid went under the veil and held it up, but even that wasn't enough. The satin veil continued to draw attention, but Sakura drew much more attention as she continued to elegantly walk down the elevated aisle, as if she herself was a bride who was walking down the aisle to get to the altar. And as she sang, she turned to gaze out into the two audiences on both her sides, turning her head every now and then.

それでも全てには/Sore demo subete ni wa/_Even so, everything,_

必ずいつの日にか/Kanarazu itsu no hi ni ka/_will eventually, someday_

終わりがやって来るものだから/Owari ga yatte kuru mono dakara/_have an end._

今日もまたこの街のどこかで/Kyou mo mata kono machi no doko kade/_Again, somewhere in this city today_

別れの道 選ぶふたり/Wakare no michi erabu futari/_two people split apart_

静かに幕を下ろした/Shizuka ni maku wo oroshita/_the curtains are quietly dropped_.

Sakura stretched out her hands as the song became warmer.

MARIA

愛すべき人がいて/Ai subeki hito ga ite/_There is someone I should love._

She held her left hand to her heart.

時に/Toki ni/_At times_

強い孤独を感じ/Tsuyoi kodoku wo kanji/_I feel very lonely._

だけど/Dakedo/_But_

愛すべきあの人に/Ai subeki ano hito ni/_my needs are all filled_

結局何もかも満たされる/Kekkyoku nani mo ka mo mitasareru/_by the person I should love._

As an electric guitar played its solo, the audience could perfectly see how lengthy the veil was. Each bridesmaid was about a small room's length away from each other, holding up the veil, but the veil continued to stretch on.

"Oh, _wow_…!" Naruto couldn't hold in his astonishment. "She doesn't kid when she says she's giving it her all, doesn't she?"

"Well, of course, she wouldn't, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. "She used to be _the_ pop sensation, remember?"

"Yeah…" Naruto snickered then. "Hey, Teme!" he addressed the Uchiha. "You better close that mouth of yours or you'll—"

_Bam!_

Now Naruto had two black eyes, and his kids were still laughing at him.

"Dobe…"

Hinata could only shake her head. Maybe going to look for a new boyfriend was just around the corner. NOT! Naruto needed her too much.

MARIA

愛すべき人がいて/Ai subeki hito ga ite/_There is someone I should love._

時に/Toki ni/_At times_

深く深いキズを負い/Fukaku fukai KIZU wo oi/_I bear very deep wounds._

だけど/Dakedo/_But_

愛すべきあの人に/Ai subeki ano hito ni/_they are all healed_

結局何もかも癒されてる/Kekkyoku nani mo ka mo iyasareteru/_by the person I should love._

And as Sakura sang, she continued her movements. She seemed as though she was reaching out to the audience, exploring and questioning love.

MARIA

誰も皆泣いている/Dare mo mina naiteiru/_Everyone is crying._

MARIA

だけど信じていたい/Dakedo shinjite itai/_But I want to believe._

MARIA

だから祈っているよ/Dakara inotte-iru yo/_So I'm praying now_

これが最後の恋であるように/Kore ga saigo no koi de aru youni/_that this is my final love._

The music stopped then and the lights dimmed. Sakura stopped in her tracks, holding her hands again in front of her.

理由なく始まりは訪れ/Wakenaku hajimari wa otodzure/_Beginnings come at random,_

終わりはいつだって理由を持つ.../Owari wa itsu datte wake wo motsu.../_but endings always have a reason..._

She lowered her head to her hands and, in a praying manner, the remaining lights dimmed, and the applause came in thundering heaps.

Shikamaru let out a whistle. "If this was her opening performance then the rest is probably going to be much more troublesome…"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

After the show, Sakura was showered with bouquets and compliments from her relatives and some others. She bowed her head each time and thanked them all before returning to her room to change. But when she thought she was all alone…

"_CONGRADULATIONS_!" [INSERT FLASHES OF LIGHT AND CONFETTI]

"Thanks, you all… But I could do with_out_ paper flying all over the place."

"Well, we just wanted to say nice job on the concert." Choji said and then eating his chips.

"Yeah, who knew you could be so _compelling_?" Tenten added.

"You were super, Sakura-chan!" Naruto remarked.

"For once, you weren't ugly, ugly!" (Guess who?)

"Thanks, you guys. And Sai, really? Is that all you can think of? There _had_ to be _something_ in my performance you liked."

"Oh, and speaking of performances," Naruto said as if he was going to say something bad. "I was wondering, though we're going to be seeing your sister in a wedding dress tomorrow, when will _you_ be in one again?"

"_What_…? What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Well, if you don't know then Teme must be pretty slow!"

And this time, Naruto got a bump on his head.

And Sakura caught on. "Naruto! Don't go asking things like that!"

"Well, why not?"

"Because _you_ haven't started to plan your own wedding yet, dobe." the Uchiha said. "And you _already_ have two kids."

"Oh… Yeah, right…"

Hinata shook her head. "Sometimes I really wonder _why_ I love you…"

"_What_? Hinata-_chan_! Don't tell me you _regret_ loving me!"

"Daijōbu, Hinata," Sakura said. "I used to think that about Sasuke too, but it turned out okay . . . with time."

And the two girls giggled, causing both guys to wonder about what they did wrong and causing the rest of Konoha 11 to laugh along.

* * *

**Okay, it's done. Sorry, it's so short, but the next chapter is going to be longer, I promise. I need to tweak some things because I'm thinking of taking _Dragon Lady _off of hiatus and fixing that, and then I'll be working on fixing a whole lot in this fanfic. I promise I'll make this fanfic worthwhile.**

**Oh, the concert insert was based on Ayumi Hamasaki's _M_ performance in her 30th single anniversary in her A Museum concert.**

**Thank you and please read my other fanfics while you wait…**


	5. Chapter 5: Going Crazy

-With Hinata's pregnancy behind them, Team 7 is finally reunited, but things are definitely not the same anymore. Naruto's a dad, Sasuke finally falls for Sakura, and Sakura . . . well, her real mom's come to take her back! Oh no! What's going to happen? And what's this about an engagement? Oh, and just when the family reunion was over… -Sequel to Passion-

* * *

**Hooray! Finally, a new chapter! I am so sorry it took, like, almost half a whole year for me to update this fanfic. I was really trying to make this a good chapter because, yes, this marks the new start of my writing style on this fanfic! It will not continue as stupidly as it has been doing for the last chapter or so and in its prequel. I promise you, it is better!**

**And yeah, since I haven't updated in a long time, let me refresh your memory. Crossover character C.C. from _Code Geass_ is Sakura's closest adopted sister. Crossover character Ryoma from _Prince of Tennis_ is Sakura's god-brother. Crossover character Kagome from _Inuyasha_ is also one of Sakura's adopted sisters while Kikyo is Kagome's cousin; Inuyasha is Kagome's fiancé and, after this chapter, her husband. Crossover characters Freya and Chii from _Chobits_ are also adopted sisters of Sakura's. Crossover characters Chitose and Ichiro also from _Chobits_ are Sakura's adopted parents. Sakura believes Chitose is her real mother while she knows Ichiro isn't her real father. On while we're on the subject, Sakura's birth mother is Empress Nadeshiko, a crossover from _Cardcaptors_. (This fact, the kunoichi of Konoha and Temari know.) Also, Nadeshiko's elite guards are crossovers from _Tsubasa Chronicles_: Syaoran, Fai, and Kurogane. And yeah, these crossovers (with the exception of the parents and C.C. and probably the guards) will be showing up less and less often as we go along in the story.**

**So, yeah, things are starting to play out in this chapter. And things will get better with the next. So please enjoy!**

**(P.S. This chapter is named after the song of the same name by Kan Miyoun. You'll see how the lies C.C. tells to somebody will kinda affect this whole story.)**

* * *

Chapter Five  
Going Crazy

Chitose bit her thumb as she paced around in a circle, her thoughts whirring around in her mind. Kagome's wedding and the reception's bigger events had just finished just an hour before, so luckily she had free time now to think. She did not want her adopted daughter to realize how much she was worrying. It would have ruined the festivities. It was the main reason why she retired to a quieter and secluded room. After all, who wanted to be the party-pooper who ruined her own daughter's wedding day?

But still, she couldn't help but worry. The most recent of events only added to her concern. The stress was eating her alive.

_"Eomma…" C.C. had told her. "Nadeshiko . . . she's sent her elite guards to Konoha. They came today, and they've already seen Sakura."_

"I can't believe she'd do something so drastic…" Chitose voiced aloud, the incredulity strong in her tone. "How could she afford to do something that might endanger her husband's image? Does she _want_ to make a scene out of this?"

Her pacing and worry only halted when the door to her room opened, and her adopted daughter walked in.

"Oh, Kagome…" She sincerely hoped that her voice didn't give away any signs of her stressful thoughts, and she really hoped her face didn't betray her. What if she really indeed ruin her daughter's mood? "You should be outside with the guests, sweetheart. It's rude to ignore them. You are the bride, after all. You should be enjoying the party."

"I know, Okaasan, but . . ."

Again, Chitose worried. Not about Nadeshiko this time, though. "What's the matter? Is something wrong? Why do you look so upset?"

"_Actually_," the girl said, playing with the skirt of her dress. "That's what I wanted to ask _you_."

Knowing that she couldn't deny her fret, Chitose did nothing to argue. "Is it _that_ obvious? I had hoped it wouldn't be…"

"Well, if you mean obvious as in even a blind man can see it then no," the black-haired teenager replied, trying to lighten the mood. She gave her mother a light smile but soon dropped it. She walked over to the woman and held her hand. "Okaasan," Kagome started again, stroking the hand she held. "I know about the past that Sakura doesn't, I know how Nadeshiko acted, and I know you hate her for it. I know you haven't kept in contact with that woman, but I know for a fact that you went on _her_ request to the Imperial Palace. I know _something's_ up."

"Gomennasai, Kagome-chan…" Chitose apologized. "It's your wedding day, and yet…"

"I understand where you're coming from. I'm worried, too. I'm so worried. I can't help but worry, even on this day. I don't want Sakura to find out about that woman and about her past. I don't want her to be as hurt as she was when she found out that Otousan wasn't her real father."

"Don't remind me of that," Chitose snapped. It was a horrid memory for her. She could still picture it like it had just happened—the tears of anger and sorrow that had cascaded down Sakura's hurt face, the confusion written on it, the drama that had played out. It had taken _weeks_ for the kunoichi to accept the fact, but it took _months_ for her to even feel comfortable around Ichiro again. Oh, how Chitose wanted to forget those days…

"Okaasan," Kagome spoke again after a short while. "Are you worried that Nadeshiko will try and come back into Sakura's life again?"

The woman didn't answer. She didn't want her worries to carry on into Kagome. "Sweetheart, don't think about it too much, _okay_? You're going on your honeymoon soon. I don't want you ruining your trip."

"_Okaasan_! You shouldn't think like that! Though she may only be my adopted sister, Sakura's always treated me like her real sister! You can't just expect me to ignore something that might, in fact, ruin her life!"

"Kagome…" Chitose warned, her eyes flashing to the door, hoping that no one heard the girl. "Do be quieter… I don't want any of the guests to know about this."

"Oh, right…" The black-haired girl's face turned as pink as her adopted sister's hair was. "But, Okaasan, here's a suggestion. Why not have Sakura married off?"

"_Kagome_!" Now it was Chitose's turn to quiet herself. However, she didn't turn red with embarrassment. She turned red with anger, just a small bit of it. What in the world was the girl thinking? Sakura was even younger than _her_! If she had trouble accepting the fact that Kagome was going to be married then how would she accept the fact that Sakura would be too?

"Okaasan, listen to me first. I know it was out of the blue—heck, it was like dropping a bomb on you—but I have my reasons. I only want the best for Sakura, and so does Nadeshiko—_err_, more or less. That woman probably only wants to do right by Sakura since she abandoned her and whatnot—that's probably the reason why she's sending her elite guards and all. But here's the thing: if she _really_ indeed feels guilty about what she's done to Sakura then, if she sees Sakura really happy and all, she might not try and come back into her life since her sudden appearance might throw Sakura's life out of balance."

Chitose nodded her head, having thought over the now-married girl's idea. "It _might_ work…" she finally said after a while of debating. "But you know how headstrong your sister is. She won't agree to an arranged marriage."

"Well, who said it had to be _arranged_?" Kagome asked, almost as if she had everything planned out. "You know that Uchiha kid, Sasuke, right?"

"_Yes_…" The answer came out slowly. "What about him?"

"Well, you know he and Sakura used to be on the same genin team, right? Sakura had that crush on him, and he thought she was annoying. Then, he left after she confessed her love to him and, when he came back to the village, he helped Sakura with Hinata's problem. While doing so, he slept in her room though it was like for only _one_ day. And then Sakura was poisoned—"

"Sakura was _poisoned_?"

"Yes, but she's okay now. Where was I? _Oh_, and then he stayed by her bedside all day long, and it was so cute, and I told everyone so, but they didn't believe me and—"

"Kagome, please, get to the point."

"Okay, what I'm trying to say is that, though they've only _started_ dating, Sasuke might feel the same towards Sakura as she does him. He might actually _love_ her."

"_What_?"

"Okaasan, I know you don't like the boy since he hurt Sakura a whole bunch of times but, if you just open your eyes just a tiny little bit—"

"No, I was talking about the part where you said he _slept_ in Sakura's _room_!"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

A few couple of sneezes left Sakura rubbing her nose. "Whoever's saying something about me[1], they _better_ be saying nice things…" she threatened no one in particular.

"Did you ever think that maybe it's because you're _sick_?"

"No, because I _know_ I'm not sick. I'm a medic, for god's sakes! I won't make a stupid mistake like that!"

"You shouldn't be thinking like that. It's better to be wary of mistakes or you'll end up making a bunch of them in the future."

"_Hey_!" She punched his shoulder. "Are you _trying_ to jinx me or something?"

A snort. "As if I would," the Uchiha said, rubbing his now-sore shoulder. Something told him he'd find a bruise the next morning.

"Sakura!"

"Oh, Kikyo…" Sakura said as the girl ran up to her. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong." Kikyo said, almost a bit too quickly. "Actually, I just needed you and Sasuke to . . . to get Kagome. It's . . . _err_, almost time for her to throw her bouquet." But even before Sakura and Sasuke could anger, Kikyo had already started pushing them out of the room.

And from just a bit afar, in the crowd, C.C.'s eyes narrowed as they focused on someone—actually, a small group of people—in the midst of the guests. Her fists shook and, if she was one to show her emotions, her face would have been a bloody red. They hadn't even been invited. Why were they _here_? Of all places?

"C.C.," Lelouch said, coming up to her side. "Sakura's out of the room."

"Good," she said, her eyes never leaving her foe and the two other guards with him. "I don't want her around when I confront these people."

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

Chitose now sat on a chair, thinking over what Kagome had said. (The girl had just left the room but only because of her adopted mother's insistence.) Of course, there was the question as to whether or not Sakura was ready for such a commitment, and there was the issue of her being too headstrong to accept an arranged marriage. That issue only left for a marriage that she would consent to and, even though the boy wasn't Chitose's first choice, she could not deny that Sasuke was really the only choice she approved for her daughter now that the Uzumaki kid was taken.

"But if I push them into it then it'll just impose on them… I don't want them to rush anything…"

She knew very well that a rushed marriage could be the end for many people. It could lead to unhappy couples, and unhappy couples led to divorce which was something Chitose herself could _not_ permit. Her daughter's happiness came first. If it didn't then an arranged marriage would have been no problem. But Chitose could never force Sakura to do that. No, she loved her too much for it.

_"Lao-bo, you know as well as I do that . . . even if we've treated Sakura as our daughter, she isn't. She needs to know the truth… She probably wonders about her birth parents."_

"No, it's the only option… I've already told Nadeshiko that Sakura had a fiancé. She can't do anything about it if Sakura's married. She can't take Sakura away from her husband. The law binds them together. This is the only way." The more she thought about it, the more she started to like the idea. "But how do I speed things along? With her guard here, Nadeshiko's bound to come here soon."

_"Sakura, don't forget the promise you've made to me in order to protect Hinata."_

She cursed under her breath, almost laughing at the situation. "Of all things to be, the boy _has_ to be a shinobi… Alright, Sakura, I'll let you continue being a kunoichi." Taking a pen from a nearby desk and jotting down a correspondence, she couldn't _believe_ the turn of events. She had been the only one against the job her daughter had taken up. But now, she was practically going along with it and allowing it. "Just _please_ don't get hurt…"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"Where exactly did your sister run off to?"

The cherry blossom shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe the bathroom? She _does_ have a bad stomach… Maybe she—"

"Maybe I _what_, dear sister who was about to give away one of my deepest, most darkest secrets?" Kagome turned the corner, her arms crossed. She wasn't mad. Her face seemed almost amused.

"Oh, phish-posh!" Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "That isn't even the _worst_ of your secrets! _Ooh_, that reminds me! I should tell Kikyo to include one of those _'deepest, most darkest secrets'_ of yours in her speech!"

Kagome turned as pink as her sister's namesake. "You wouldn't _dare_!"

"Would _I_?" Sakura tilted her head ever-so innocently. "Maybe it might just slip my tongue."

"Oh, fine." Kagome sighed. "I'll just remember to get you back at _your_ wedding."

At the last word, Sakura and Sasuke seemed to have frozen.

"We-we-_wedding_?" the Konoha kunoichi asked. "What . . . what brought _this_ on?"

"Oh, _nothing_~!" the black-haired girl smiled. "So . . . why were you two looking for me?"

"Your cousin sent us," Sasuke explained. "It's time for you to throw the bouquet."

"Oh, _really_?" Kagome's face twisted with confusion. She had thought she had plenty of time. After all, didn't Kikyo tell her it'd be best to do it right _before_ she left to change for her honeymoon? "That's strange."

"Why?" Sakura asked. "Is something wrong, Kagome-chan?"

"Oh, no, nothing! Let's just go!" And as she began to pull the couple towards the reception hall, her mind spun with possibilities of reasons for the sudden change of events. Her thoughts soon narrowed, however, on the one possibility she sincerely hoped not true. _That woman… She _better_ not be planning on ruining my wedding! I won't have her upsetting Sakura today!_

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

C.C. forced on a smile. "It's nice to see you three again," she said, her voice dripping with vemonous honey. "I thank you on behalf of my sister and her groom for coming to her wedding reception."

"Oh, it was no problem." Unlike the green-haired witch, Fai's smile came naturally. "We wanted to wish her a happy marriage. Though, we do apologize for showing up uninvited."

"Nonsense." A lie. "The Imperial Guards are _always_ welcomed in our abode." Another lie. "We're honored to have you here." More lies. "Please stay for as long as you like."

"_Hmp_, let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Kurogane suggested, impatiently and almost darkly. Out of all three of the guards, he was the only one who did not even _try_ to put up an act for the rest of the guests there. "I know very well that you are most definitely unhappy with our presence, _Lady_ C.C."

The girl's smile dropped then, her face hardened. "That is most certainly correct. _Leave_. _Now_!" There was no more reason to keep the act of civility and courtesy with them any longer. "I do not know _why_ you are here, but I speak for my parents and my siblings when I say you three are protruding into our lives, and we want you out. Leave now before I drive you out."

Kurogane smiled a smirk that would have matched a wicked chuckle. "Big words, but we aren't leaving until we get what we came here for."

C.C. almost—_almost_—gasped, her eyes _almost_ widening at the possibility of her younger sister being hurt again.

"Please, let us speak about this another time," Lelouch requested. He would try to make peace first. If he not accomplish that then he knew he could always resort on his Geass. "This is a wedding reception. It would best if a scene isn't caused here."

For a while, no one spoke. The sounds that were heard only came from the other guests, chattering and walking and dancing about.

"That's a reasonable request," Syaoran said at last, breaking the tension in the air. "But we'll leave after we see the girl we came to get."

"_No_! Not today!" C.C. snapped. "You've already seen her at the field, and I won't have you ruining her mood again. You can come see her at _her_ wedding."

Lelouch, surprised at C.C.'s words, just stared at his girlfriend. He was a revolutionist and he knew, for a fact, that lying to the Imperial Guards was not a good thing.

"Her wedding, _hm_?" Fai asked. "So, what Lady Hibiya Chitose said was true then? The girl has a _fiancé_?"

Taking faith in her mother, C.C. nodded her head and continued with her lie. "Yes. Sakura is to marry soon. She's in love with someone who stems from Konoha, and he's _madly_ in love with her."

"And _who_," Kurogane asked, calling her bluff, "may I ask, is the lucky guy?"

". . . Uchiha Sasuke."

It was then that the three guards' eyes widened. A used-to-be S-ranked criminal? _That_ was her fiancé? Oh, Nadeshiko would have a fieldtrip with this.

* * *

**Oh, and since I haven't updated in a long while, here's a list of definitions:**

**Anoo = um  
****Appa = Daddy (Korean)  
****Aigu = damn; ah; my god (Korean)  
****Daijōbu = don't worry  
****Eomeoni = Mother (Korean)  
****Eomma = Mommy (Korean)  
****Eonni = older sister (Korean)  
****Gomawoyo = thanks (Korean)  
****Gomen = sorry [informal]  
****Gomennasai = I'm sorry (formal)  
****Itai = ow; ouch  
****Kami-sama = God  
****Kisama = you (in a insulting way; in the way that we'd say "bastard")  
****Kon'in = marriage  
****Lao-bo (not sure if correct spelling) = darling (used for your wife or husband) (Korean)  
****Mada mada dane = No, not yet; You still have a long way to go; Not good enough; Still no good; It's not over yet  
****Mianhae = I'm sorry (informal Korean)  
****Mwo-rago = what (Korean)  
****Naka naide hai rarenai = I can't help but cry  
N****anda, kisama ha = what now, bastard?  
****Naze anata wa nai teiru no desuka = why are you crying?  
****Okaasan = mother  
****Oneesama = older sister  
****Shisou = master (as in teacher)  
****Waegurae = what's wrong; why; what's the matter; what are you doing? (Korean)  
****Ye = Yes (Korean)**

**[1] = in many Asian cultures, if you sneeze, it's believed that that's because someone is talking about you**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Again, I apologize for taking so long to update. I promise I'll get the next chapter up sooner. And I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Review please!**


End file.
